Ice can melt by the Sun
by moonsprouts
Summary: Lee Jeno, pangeran dingin dari Slytherin jatuh cinta kepada seorang Gryffindor tahun kedua yang memiliki senyum secerah matahari. Dan menara Astronomi menjadi saksi hati Jeno jatuh atas senyuman yang di berikan Na Jaemin. [Jeno, L x Jaemin, N] [Hogwarts!AU] [slytherin!Jeno x gryffindor!Jaemin]


**A story by** **tulangrusukjeno**

 **Jeno, Lee** **x** **Jaemin, Na**

 **Hogwarts!AU; slytherin!Jeno . Gryffindor!Jaemin**

Jeno mendengus. Pelajaran Herbology benar-benar membuatnya bosan dan mengantuk. Bahkan, rekan sebangkunya saja kini sudah terbang ke bawah alam sadar.

Jeno melirik ke bangku di seberangnya. Seorang anak Gryffindor yang sangat manis dan imut. Na Jaemin, namanya. Jeno pertama kali bertemu dengan anak seumurannya itu saat mereka berada di Menara Astronomi.

 _Lelaki tahun kedua itu mengeratkan syal hijau-peraknya dan berjalan menuju Menara Astronomi. Hampir setiap malam, lelaki bersurai hitam dengan highlights toska itu pergi ke Menara Astronomi hanya untuk menikmati pemandangan disana. Juga, untuk melepas rindu kepada orang tuanya di rumah._

 _Netranya menangkap sosok lain disana. Jemarinya sudah hendak mengambil tongkat sihir jika tidak melihat sebuah syal merah-kuning tergeletak di dekat sosok itu. Jeno hanya bisa melihatnya dari samping, disinari rembulan malam yang begitu indah._

 _Sosok yang sedang menutup matanya dalam damai dan bibirnya tersungging manis. Debaran aneh menggelitik dadanya, apalagi ketika sosok itu menatap ke arahnya masih dengan senyum._

 _Jeno_ _tak berkutik_. _Dia jatuh cinta pada anak asrama_ _Gryffindor ini._

Jeno terus menatapnya tanpa henti. Memperhatikan bagaimana mata indah itu berkedip dan bulu mata lentiknya menyapu pipi putih mulusnya, bibir berwarna pink cerah itu terkadang mengkerucut lucu dan tersenyum manis. Ah, senyum itu. Senyum yang mampu menjungkir-balikkan dunia Jeno.

"... Jeno Lee! Jika kau ingin terus-terusan menatap Jaemin Na seperti itu, lebih baik keluar!" Jeno tersentak. Ini kali pertama Mrs. Sprout benar-benar terlihat marah kepadanya.

Seisi kelas tertawa, namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Jeno. Jaemin merona dengan manisnya membuat Jeno ingin menciumnya.

"Lee Jeno!"

Lelaki bermata sipit itu mendesah. Teman sebangkunya yang kini setengah terjaga, Lee Haechan, tertawa kecil.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tak akan mengulanginya." ucap Jeno pelan. Tatapannya bertemu dengan Jaemin.

"Itu tadi benar-benar memalukan, Lee Jeno!" Haechan masih terguncang akan tawanya. Jeno hanya mendecih. Tak tahu saja dia jika seorang _chaser_ Hufflepuff juga seperti itu terhadap Haechan.

Netranya lagi-lagi dapat menemukan sosok manis itu yang tampak manis dibalut dengan jubah Gryffindor dan sweater hitam.

"Temui dia, Jeno- _ya_."

Jeno melakukan apa yang dikatakan lelaki bersurai coklat itu—bahkan tanpa disuruh pun. Ia berjalan menghampiri Jaemin yang sedang berbincang dengan beberapa _senior_ mereka—Jeno cemburu, sebenarnya.

"Nana- _ya_ ," Jaemin berpaling kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Temui aku di tempat biasa malam ini, ya?"

Jaemin mengangguk dan tersenyum malu saat Jeno mengacak surainya. Ah, Jaeminnya memang sangat menggemaskan. Bahkan, jika dibanding dengan _junior_ nya yang berasal dari China, Zhong Chenle, Jaemin masih lebih menggemaskan.

Para senior bersiul rendah membuat Jaemin semakin merona. Heh, memangnya siapa yang tidak tahu kalau sang Pangeran Dingin dari Slytherin merupakan kekasih dari sang Matahari Gryffindor? Semua penghuni Hogwarts tahu tentang itu.

Haechan menyunggingkan seringai tipis saat Jeno kembali padanya. Ia menepuk pundak Jeno,

"Pastikan kau menggunakan pengaman malam ini, Jeno- _ya_."

Jeno mau tak mau merona samar mendengarnya. Bukannya mereka akan melakukan apapun malam ini, Haechan memang menyebalkan. Jeno tak akan mengambil keperjakaan Jaemin jika keduanya belum menikah. Takutnya, ada yang mengguna-gunai Jaemin sehingga kekasihnya hamil dan tak bisa bersekolah dulu. Kasian Jaemin, kan, kalau begitu.

Jeno mengambil langkah pelan dan mengendap-endap sebelum ketahuan salah satu guru atau bahkan Prefeknya yang sedikit mengesalkan itu. Entah bagaimana dengan Jaemin, mungkin saja dia bisa lolos dengan bantuan sisi imutnya—Jeno sebenarnya tidak rela jika Jaemin menggunakan itu.

"Lee Jeno!"

Ups.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Jeno berniat tak menjawab jika saja sosok itu tak menatapnya tajam, "Menara astronomi, _hyung_. Kau tahu, kan, aku biasa kesana."

"Ya sudah, jangan terlalu lama."

Entah ada angin apa, mungkin Johnny-hyung sehabis dicium kekasihnya, Prefek tahun ke tujuh itu membiarkannya pergi. Jeno mendesah lega, setidaknya tak harus adu bacot atau adu mantra dengan tetua mereka itu.

Pintu menara terbuka sedikit. Jeno pun membukanya dengan pelan, tak mau mengejutkan sosok yang membelakanginya.

Jeno melangkah mendekat dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang kekasihnya, Na Jaemin. Ia menopangkan kepalanya di bahu Jaemin dan mengecup pelan kepala belakangnya. Ia sedikit tak menyukai wangi lain dari Jaemin, seperti wangi Mark. Mungkin kekasihnya menggunakan _shampoo_ Mark?

"Aku merindukanmu, Nana." Kecupan kecil mendarat di perpotongan leher Jaemin membuat yang lebih muda menggeliat geli. Tapi, nampaknya hal itu tak membuat Jeno berhenti. Malah semakin gencar mengecupnya hingga menghisapnya dan menimbulkan tanda keunguan.

" _Hyuuunggg_."Ah, Jeno gemas sekali dengan kekasihnya ini. Jika bisa, ia ingin menelan bulat-bulat kekasihnya ini saking gemasnya.

Jeno membalikkan tubuh Jaemin dan memeluknya erat. "Berhenti sangat manis dan menggemaskan, Nana. Aku bisa kelepasan nantinya."

Sebuah telapak tangan merambat ke surai hitamnya. Jeno menarik tangan tersebut dan mengecupinya. "Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu."

Kemudian, bibir tipisnya mulai mendekati sepasang bibir merah muda lainnya dan mengecupnya lembut. Sangat lembut dan ringan seakan-akan Jaemin merasa dirinya dibawa melayang okeh Jeno.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jeno- _hyung_ ," balas Jaemin diselingi kecupan singkat di bibir Jeno, "sangat."

 _ **Review?**_


End file.
